


No Regrets, Just Lessons Learned

by type_zero



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Explicit Language, Masturbation, OT3, Other, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/type_zero/pseuds/type_zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Zack had made it in the end. How would things have changed. Sequel to Zack learns the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Wooh, new story just like I promised. First chapter is pretty short, I'll work on that.
> 
> Warnings" Right now, just some language

He didn't know what happened. One minute everything was fine. Quiet. Wonderful and the next, he was standing in front of what felt like the whole of ShinRa's army. Everything got blurry from there. Thinking back, all he could really recall was red and loud and wet.

Looking up at the blackened sky his body felt heavy. Oh Gaia, the pain. It hurt everywhere. Sharp, jagged pain that got worse and worse as he lay there.

Was he dying? He hoped he was, just so it could stop. Everything needed to stop because -it hurt-

"Z-Zack?"

Cloud? Oh Gaia, Cloud. No! He couldn't be dying. Not yet, he had to get up because Cloud needed him. Not just Cloud but Aerith and everything and Cloud.

"Zack?" He could see him now, those eyes still unfocused, but more there then he'd seen in years. He was dying. He was dying and leaving Cloud all alone in a world that wanted him dead. He couldn't leave it this way, he wouldn't but his mind was still skipping over memories and he was so tired. He needed to do something, say something. What would Angeal do? What did he do? He needed something-

"On my behalf-" The words were thick in his mouth, like molasses or peanut butter and Cloud was giving him the most adorable confused look.

"Your behalf?"

"That's right. You will-" What was he saying again? Blue eyes unfocused. Gaia Cloud, don't go away but that small mouth was opening and the unsteady voice poured out. "You will."

Swallowing thickly, he knows what he needs to say. "Continue living. You are proof that I existed. My dreams and pride, I give it all to you."

"I am proof that you existed." Cloud nodded, almost like confirming something to himself and Zack knew he couldn't leave yet. The blond was so broken, but his eyes didn't want to stay open anymore. Reaching out, he pulled Cloud to him.

"Love you." It was what he'd wanted to tell Cloud for so long, never getting a chance and now it was too late. But he heard him, somewhere in that shattered mind, he knew Cloud heard him. Knew because he swore he heard Cloud whisper it back as he let him up.

He hefts the to heavy sword up and his arm almost gives out before those slender hands grab hold of it. He thinks he hears something but it's muffled against the roaring in his ears. He lets himself drift off for the moment. Just for a little. He needs just a little rest and then they can get back on track.

Everything will be better in the morning.

 

* * *

 

It was bright, too bright. But it was also warm and he just wanted to go back to sleep. Except...

Aren't I dead?

He was, right? Um... Yeah, the bleeding and all. It had to have killed him, cause that was a lot blood and why was it so bright. If this was the promised land, they'd better have sun glasses or something because, ow.

"Zack?"

Eh, Cloud?

Wait... Oh Gaia, Cloud was dead. Cloud was dead and it was all his fault.

"Zack?" It was a lighter voice, but incredibly familiar. Aerith?

Oh no, Aerith was dead too. This was some kinda nightmare. Everyone he loved was dying. Who next, his mom? Uh, no. Please no, he couldn't do anything if his mom was here. It was worse then having Aerith's mother around.

"He making faces." Cloud sounded better, that was good. Wait, faces? Who was making faces?

"You're making faces Zack, open your eyes."

Were they closed? Huh, okay that might explain a few things. Open.

Brown and gold blobs swam around in his vision, slowly forming into familiar faces. Cloud was watching him, bright blue eyes filled with worry and relief. He was wearing the same black SOLDIER uniform he'd been dressed in so many months ago. It was worse then ever though, streaked with dirt and something that may have been blood judging by the copper-brown flakes that showed on Cloud's pale skin. Aerith on the other hand just watched him in mild amusement. Something was different about her though, but his mind wouldn't let him focus on that right now.

Glancing around, he was surprised to see familiar pews and even more familiar flowers decorating his vision.

The church.

He made to sit up but pain racked his body forcing him back down.

Okay, not the promised land. That was good though. Not being dead was very good. It meant that no one else was dead and that filled him with more relief then anything.

"C- loud-" His throat was to dry to get anything else out, but the Aerith was back (when had she gone?) and held a cup to his lips while Cloud held his head up. The cool liquid washed down the ache leaving a bitter taste coating the back of his mouth. A potion then. It was a blessed relief and he was finally able to sit up without pain.

It suddenly dawned on him; they made it. Grabbing Cloud, he enveloped the blond in a tight hug. They made it. They were alive and back with Aerith and Cloud was awake and everything was perfect. Delicate fingers were wiping away tears he hadn't realized he'd shed and he grabbed the hand, pulling Aerith into his arms. Nothing else mattered, not anymore. He felt warmth against his shoulders, both of them, and he knew he wasn't alone in his thoughts. And that was just fine, because everything was going to be okay.

He was home.


	2. Showers and Pie

Zack was honestly amazed that Cloud had managed to drag the both of them to Aerith's church. Amazed and a little suspicious. It brought up the issue of what exactly Hojo had done to the blond. It was something he was going to have to think more about. But not now. No, things were going to well, he didn't want to bog down the mood by thinking about doctor psycho-creepy. Right now they had to focus on the here and now, they could worry about the past later.

Unfortunately the here and now was the uncertain question of were to go from here. They had no money and even if the did they couldn't risk staying in a motel. They couldn't stay at the church either. It was too open, too public.

In the end, Aerith decided to sneak them out of the church and over to her house. It was a slow journey through the slums, but the had to be extra careful now.

The Turks were still watching Aerith. Truthfully, Zack didn't mind. He knew how Tseng felt about his girl and really, it was all the more power to their cause. Tseng didn't want to see Aerith in Hojo's hands anymore then he did so this way he wouldn't have to worry so much about her.

Him and Cloud on the other hand, well he was kinda at a loss. Aerith was willing (more than really) to let them stay at her place. Her mother was away visiting a friend in Kalm so they didn't have to worry about her. Zack knew it was only going to last a few nights though, her mother would be back in a couple days and she would never allow them to stay. Honestly, he would prefer to be gone by then anyway. Coming to Midgar wasn't exactly his smartest move and even though, as far as ShinRa knew, they were 'dead', it wouldn't last. No doubt Hojo would send the troopers back to get the bodies. Once they realized that they were gone the search would be re-started.

It made him more than paranoid though, knowing that any day now the search would be back up, but he supposed he should consider himself lucky that they'd had the minor distraction of his presumed death. It bought some time, not a lot but more then he could hope for. But until they were safely out of ShinRa's hand, he wasn't going to take any chances with Cloud or Aerith.

But for now, he was enjoying the first real shower in almost five years. He'd almost dragged Cloud in with him before he remembered he didn't need to do that anymore. But it was kinda nice to shower alone. It'd help him get his thoughts together. He really needed some quiet alone time too.

**Five years.**

It didn't seem so bad when they were on the run, but seeing Aerith all grown up drove it straight home. She was no longer the shy seventeen year old he remembered, but a lovely twenty-two year old woman with more guts then ever. A twenty-two year old beautiful woman he might add. But that raised some questions too. Questions about traveling with Cloud, about what happened on said travel and what he was supposed to think now.

Because he loved Aerith and he wanted Aerith, but... He loved Cloud too and he really wanted Cloud.

Ahh, this was way to much for his poor straight mind to follow, except... He was pretty sure that once you started thinking about guys like that you'd graduated past straight. But, it wasn't guys he was thinking about, it was Cloud. Yeah, Cloud was guy, but he was the only guy. So he was a Cloud. What did you call it when you were sexually attracted to a Cloud? Maybe he was a cloud-sexual. Huh, that sounded right. So, he was a straight cloud-sexual. That made it almost okay.

A banging on the bathroom door startled him out of his musings.

"Zack Fair, leave some hot water for Cloud!" Aerith's voice floated through the steam and he absentmindedly wondered how anyone could make nagging hot. Not that'd he'd ever tell her that, for more then the obvious reason. But he had been in here a while and Cloud really, really needed a shower too. Besides the quicker Cloud got clean the sooner he'd be able to cuddle up to his two favorite people. It'd be a nice, warm Zack sandwich (because he didn't think Cloud would be comfortable sleeping next to Aerith just yet).

Shutting off the taps, he blindly reached out for the fluffiest thing he could feel and started toweling off. Yeah, they still had a lot to do and more then enough to worry about, but for the first time in what felt like forever, he couldn't be happier.

 

* * *

 

So Cloud hadn't agreed to the whole zackwich idea, and neither had Aerith (but that was probably because she knew Cloud was uneasy still) but he'd convinced Cloud to sleep with him that night and it was enough. Well, he didn't really need to convince Cloud, in fact Cloud had slipped into Zack's bed without question. He was pretty sure the blond was still shaken from the whole ordeal, so it was only a small surprise when Cloud had snuggled up to Zack before he even had a a chance to get under the covers.

"Hey Zack?" Cloud's voice was muffled against Zack's chest, his hands clenching the front of the borrowed shirt.

"Hm, yeah?"

"...Nothing." He wanted to call the blond out for that, but his lids were suddenly to heavy and he couldn't find the energy to open his mouth. With one last sigh he was asleep.

With an armful of Cloud, it should have been the best sleep of his life, but it seemed the nightmares didn't go the way of the mako poisoning and he was up most of the night calming the blond down. It was both easier and harder now that Cloud was actually aware. Easier because he could reassure Cloud with words like he hadn't been able to before, but harder because he was pretty sure Cloud wouldn't react quite the same if he stuck his fingers in his mouth.

The plus side of it all was that eventually the blond exhausted himself enough to slip into a more dreamless state of sleep and by the time they had both woken up it was past two in the afternoon. Although Aerith hadn't been waiting at their beside with lunch, she and the food were waiting patiently downstairs in the kitchen and- Gaia was that apple pie?

He knew that as soon as the meal was finished he'd they'd have to get serious about planning the next course of action, but until then he was perfectly happy sitting at the table eating pie and making fun of Cloud's hair.

Some things never got old.


	3. Planning and Lemonade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: NC-17 for Zack time

Zack shoved the last forkful of pie into his mouth before pushing the plate away. Patting his heavy stomach he sighed. He'd forgotten what it was like to be full and charred rabbit and berries were nothing compared to home-cooked roast beef sandwiches and apple pie. Cloud had finished a little while ago (the kid needed to eat more) and now they could get down to the planning.

Zack opened his mouth to start, but nothing came out. Where was he supposed to start? All he'd managed to come up with were half-baked idea's thought up in the midst of escape. There were a thousand different places they could hide out in, but how long could they keep it up. Hojo, being the bastard he was, would never let their escape slide. Failed or no, they were still his projects and with Cloud having killed Sephiroth, it was personal.

"Zack?" Cloud's tentative murmur shook him out of his thoughts. It was still a new thing for him, to hear that voice again. Truthfully, he had been losing hope of ever hearing it again, but right now he needed to think.

"Yeah, gimme a minute okay chocobo." The name was an old habit he picked back up quickly. It earned him a pout but Cloud settled down, reaching for his glass. He understood how important this was, for the both of them.

Midgar and Junon were both out. Actually the whole area was out, ShinRa practically owned the whole continent. The Nible area was out as well, the whole place just brought back bad memories anyway. That left Wutai and the Icicle continent. If worse came to worse, there were several small islands they could crash on, but that would stay a last resort.

Zack sighed heavily. He'd foolishly gotten his hopes up that finding Aerith would solve all their problems, but if anything, it had made things worse. He should've caught a boat back by Cosmo Canyon, should have done anything but give their positions away and endanger Aerith. But he had hope and with everything, the comatose Cloud, the hunting, the betrayal, he couldn't think straight and now it might have damned them both.

A hand reached out and smoothed the frown lines marring his forehead.

"You're thinking to hard Zack, I didn't fill you with pie just to watch you mope." Aerith pulled up a chair next to him, sliding a fresh glass of lemonade under his nose. "Now I think all this thinking should be done out loud, it's not fair to us if you plan it all yourself. Makes a girl feel left out."

He couldn't stop the smile that touched his lips as he sipped from the cool glass. The condensation slicked his fingers with moisture and grounded him to the present. She was right, this was going to affect all three of them. Three because there was no way he was going to leave Aerith, not now and not ever. He knew what Hojo was capable of, more now then ever and he would not just run off and leave her to the madman. The Turks could only protect her so much before loyalties were tossed up and they were forced to bring her in.

"Okay so I was thinking Wutai." With his declaration done, he took another sip of the lemonade. Mmm, Aerith always knew how he liked it; with an extra teaspoon of sugar.

Silence rang through the kitchen and it was a full minute before Cloud spoke up. "Uh, okay. And?"

"And what?"

"And that's it?"

"Well-"

"No plans on how to get there? What about after we arrive? We don't even have any money."

Tck, trust spiky to bog things down with details. But he was right, he had no idea how they were even going to get out of the city let alone how the were going to get the gil to hire a boat.

Slamming his head down on the table may not have been the best plan of action. Now his head hurt and the table was a mess. Trust his big head to knock over the almost full glass.

Then suddenly it didn't matter because Cloud was laughing. The quiet sound rang through the house and Gaia herself couldn't have found a sweeter sound.

Grinning, he turn towards the blond, his head sloshing more liquid onto the floor. With a wink he sent blond into a new fit as hands valiantly tried to smother it. Aerith came back, smiling fondly at Cloud as she smacked his head off the table and began mopping up the mess. For a moment nothing else mattered to him. This was what he wanted, just the three of them laughing in a kitchen with no more worries, no more hurt and no more death. He would do it. He would find them a safe home where they could laugh all day long.

But for now, he needed another shower.

 

* * *

 

It wasn't until he was alone under the warm spray that he let his mind wander to the image he left in the kitchen. Cloud with his cheeks flushed, still panting from laughing so hard as he helped Aerith clean up the mess he'd made.

His cock was hard and throbbing between his thighs and for the first time since the thoughts had drifted unbidden into his mind so many months before, he couldn't feel guilty about it. Cloud was awake now, and it was Cloud who had snuggled up to him last night.

Biting his lip he threw a quick glance at the floral curtains and through them, the door. He didn't want them to hear him, it was bad enough he had to hear himself but the old shower was doing a pretty good job of covering up any noises from out there, hopefully it would work in reverse.

Keeping his eyes forward on the white tiles, he grasped the hard member in his hand and swiftly started to jerk it off. He was sure they could hear the swlick swlick of his hand moving over the taunt flesh, but **_he needed this_.**

His mind kept repeating the image of the flushed Cloud and supplying less then helpful noises to fill the silence. It didn't take long before he was coming and he stood there letting the water wash away evidence. He didn't know what he should be feeling right now, but he was sure sated should have been on that list. Somehow this had just made things worse.

This whole... thing had just become that much more complicated.

For now though, he had other things to worry about and two people waiting downstairs for him. He could think about all this later. Much later.


	4. Distractions

Zack lazily brushed his teeth as he mulled over the days events. After his shower, Aerith had insisted they help her mend their torn uniforms. Zack hadn't seen the point but Aerith insisted she could sell them down in wall market for a couple of gil. He couldn't really argue with that, the uniforms themselves being to distinctive for him and Cloud to keep wearing them. So the afternoon was filled with sewing, poking and bloody fingers (because those needles were sharp!). Afterward, Cloud help Aerith in the kitchen fixing dinner. Once they were sitting down to eat Aerith filled them in on her plan.

"Give me three, maybe four days and I should have enough gil for the tickets." Aerith announced.

"Herrf, oouh panf ooh naah," Like hell he was going to let her do that. They were already staying here for free, not to mention all the food the two of them ate.

"Zack don't talk with your mouthful! Look you've gotten food all over the table!" He flinched at the scolding and meekly swept the crumbs to the floor.

Rolling his eyes, Cloud filled in for him. "Zack's right though, we can't do that. You need that money, I'm sure we can find-"

Aerith turned her glare to the blond and Cloud's mouth shut with a click. "Oh really, and how do you plan to do that, sell scrap metal through the window?" She sighed, taking a bite of food off her cooling plate, "I know you guys don't like it but it's the only way you'll be able to afford them. Beside, I'm sure you're not just going to leave me here right? Once you've found a place just send two tickets back for me and mom.

"Now eat, the foods going to get cold and you two need to fatten up. Eat."

He didn't like it, but she was right, there was no way they could come up with the money in under a week. He still wasn't sure where they were even going to go, neither one of the choices seemed very sound. In Wutai ShinRa had very little sway over the country's actual laws and legislation; they could hide out there without fear of soldiers searching for them. On the other hand, given his previous position in ShinRa there was a chance that they would be deported out of the country before they even had a chance to settle. Wutai was a gamble.

On the other hand, although ShinRa owned Icicle Inn, there were many smaller villages scattered about in the snowy mountain side and without a reactor up there, ShinRa didn't even put most of them on the map. Not to mention winter was coming fast and soon they would be near impossible to get too. If they could find one of the smaller villas to stay and work at, it might buy them enough time for the heat to die down. That was a big if though, there was a chance they wouldn't be able to find a place quick enough and it would be very easy to freeze to death up there.

The cost for either trip would be about the same though, the price of a ticket to Wutai would be twice the cost as one going up North, but they would need heavy coats if they were going into the mountains. It was something the three of them could decide later though, right now he had to concentrate on getting ready for bed.

"Zack, are you done yet? You've been brushing for ten minutes." Huh? Oh, oops. Cloud watched him skeptically, before turning back to the bedroom.

...Wait. Poking his head out the door, he saw a brief flash of blond hair disappear into his room. His room. Spitting he tossed the brush onto the counter, then sauntered into the room and there was Cloud, already nestled in bed. Bright blue eyes turned his way and looked at him expectantly. Slowly he reached out and switched off the light.

Okay, he could do this. Just because he was having dirty thoughts about Cloud didn't mean that Cloud was. Vise-versa of course because why would Cloud be thinking dirty thoughts about himself and now he was head rambling. Right, bed.

Strolling over to the suddenly too small bed, he slipped under the covers. He could still see the tell-tale glow of mako eyes watching him though. It was unnerving to say the very least. Just as he opened his mouth to question, Cloud spoke.

"Hey Zack?"

"Uh, yeah Spike?"

There was a brief silence before Cloud turned away, "never mind."

"Hey, none of that. Remember the rule, if you start talking you've gotta finish. It's not fair if you stop." Silence. "So..." He felt more then saw Cloud roll back to face him. He waited patiently knowing Cloud would talk after nervously going trough the words in his head.

"When I was- Um, I mean, when we were coming here, you know, from the labs..."

Suddenly Zack didn't like where this was going.

"Did you, uh... what happened? I mean, I remember a lot of stuff but I don't know what was... real because there were a lot of pictures and voices talking but I could hear you too and-"

"Cloud, slow down. Good, now breathe." He heard a deep breath being taken then slowly let out. "Just... give yourself a few days, okay? You just woke up two days ago, you need to be patient, it'll all sort itself out with time. Right now you need to get some sleep. We still have a lot of planning to do."

He could tell Cloud wasn't happy about it. "Look, if it's still bothering you in the morning, we'll talk then, okay?"

Silence then a small sigh, "kay. Night Zack."

He shuffled down a bit as Cloud cuddled closer, "night choco- Ow! Hey that hurt! It's an endearment!"

A loud banging from the next room preceded the yell, "you two, quiet down in there! Some people have to get up before noon you know!"

"Yeah Zack," Cloud whispered and Zack could just hear the smirk.

With a grumble he closed his eyes.


	5. Rough Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, okay so it's been like four years since I last updated this, but hopefully now I will finish it.
> 
> Warnings: Language

There was nothing worse then waking up to an empty bed Zack decided, except maybe waking up to an empty bed and a quite house. Blind panic rushed through him as he tossed the covers away and raced out of the room.

'Where's Cloud oh Gaia Cloud's gone What if they took him-' The litany of words followed him as he rushed through every room, looking, listening, needing. Aerith wasn't here either, no one was and the fear was almost worse then anything he'd felt in the labs. The sound of a door opening had him across the house in a moment, panic still tight, choking him. Only with the sight of messy blond hair was he able to breath again.

"Zack?" The light tenor was barely out of that tiny mouth before Zack had him engulfed him in his arms, held tight -maybe too tight, but fuck it- as he struggled to get his fear under control. Cloud grunted at the strong grip but otherwise didn't move.

"Zack, what-"

"Where were you!?" He hadn't meant to sounds so harsh, really he hadn't but damn if he could find a reason to care right now.

"I was looking at the flowers and-"

"Flowers, you risked your life for flowers!?" Flowers! "ShinRa is everywhere and-"

"Zack stop!" Pulling away for the punishing grip, Cloud clasped Zack's hands between his own. "Zack, we're safe. ShinRa's not looking for us, not yet. Please Zack... Just calm down." Blue eyes meeting his own violet ones, Zack forced the fear down before taking Cloud back into his arms. He was safe. They were safe. Swallowing thickly, he stood there willing away the tears that threatened to fall. It was too much, too soon.

"Cloud... don't leave like that again..." They had come so far, he couldn't lose Cloud. Not now, not ever. As the panic ebbed away, clarity came back full force. Of course Aerith wasn't here, she told him last night that she would be gone early, trying to make enough for them to escape; and Cloud... Cloud was just relishing the freedom he hadn't had in years. They were safe, at least for now.

Cloud's arms wound around his waist, returning the hug "I won't. I'm sorry Zack, I wasn't thinking."

"No, I just... reacted badly." He had but to be fair, it was the first time in almost a year that he had woken up without Cloud at his side. He just needed to adjust.

Or not. He couldn't imagine not having Cloud beside him in bed. Except, suddenly that image was a little too specific and Cloud was awfully close and he should probably stop thinking right now before this turned awkward. Yeah that would be good.

Pulling apart he found himself standing in the kitchen, and suddenly really hungry. Cloud must have read his mind because he started rummaging through the fridge and pulling out ingredients. Taking a seat at the wooden table, he watched as the blond started cracking eggs into a big bowl.

It was quite for a while, nothing but the sound of Cloud chopping peppers to fill the air. It was too quite in his opinion, he'd had more then enough of silence to last a lifetime. Opening his mouth to undoubtedly say something stupid, Cloud beat him to the punch.

"I was thinking," Zack watched as Cloud tapped his fingers against the counter in a familiar nervous gesture.

Okay, so this could be bad...

Or really, really good.

But probably bad.

Like really bad.

It seemed to take forever as Zack waited with baited breath..

"I think we should go to Wutai."

...and let it all out in a confused puff. "That's bad?"

"What? I never said it was going to be bad news. How did you even get that?" Cloud shot him a confused look from across the kitchen.

"Well, your fingers were... moving." Okay, that sounded a lot better in his head. He blamed his mouth. It was always messing things up.

Cloud was staring at him with something akin to concern now though maybe that had something to do with the fact that he'd been glaring at nothing for a while now. Clearing his throat he motioned for Cloud to continue.

Giving him one last suspicious look, the blond turned back to his cooking. "Um, yeah. So, Wutai. We should go to Wutai."

"Why, I thought maybe you would want to go up north. You know, because Nib-" Zack snapped his mouth shut. That was definitely not something he should not be bringing up right now. Or ever. "Because... you like snow?"

Crisis averted. Probably.

"Zack, I don't like snow. Growing up surrounded by it and actually liking it are two different things." Rolling his eyes he shot Zack a look. A I know what you were about to say and I'm not mad at you for almost saying it look. "Besides, I was thinking about Aerith. She um, she likes to garden and since she's going to be, uh, coming with us eventually I thought... Up North, things don't grow so well and I think she'd be happier in Wutai."

A light blush decorated the back of Cloud's neck and it made Zack want to shout in triumph. Cloud was worried about Aerith, Cloud liked Aerith enough to be worried about her, and it gave him hope to know that one day maybe Cloud would love Aerith, and maybe one day she would love him back.

One day, maybe everything will be perfect.

But first, lunch.


	6. Outlining The Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter, sorry.
> 
> Warnings: None

 

* * *

Lunch was awesome, (who knew Cloud could cook?) but after lunch... not so much. Turns out there was a lot more planning involved in their escape then simply saying "lets go to Wutai." Somehow Cloud managed to scrounge up some pens and paper and it was time to get to work.

_B-O-R-I-N-G_

First came the list of all the essentials needed for the trip like:

"Food." _Naturally._

"Canteens." _Always an essential._

"Soap." _Trust me Cloud, we need soap._

"Condoms." Cloud was halfway through spelling it before his eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Condoms Zack, really?"

"Um, it doesn't hurt to be prepared?" Zack said giving Cloud his most innocent look. Naturally his friend didn't buy it.

"You know, that look works better when you're not smirking," Cloud answered rolling his eyes.

"Meh, details, details." He replied waving his hand dismissively. Sighing Cloud went back to work.

"So..."

"No Zack, we're not bringing condoms, this list is for necessary supplies only."

"Lube? Ow! Hey it's totally necess- Ahh, stop hitting me!"

* * *

By the time Aerith came home their planning was pretty much done. They'd compiled a list of 'necessary' items (Bah, you're no fun Cloud) and a travel route planned out.

Kinda.

They didn't have a map available so they were mostly going by Zack's memory. Zack's, maybe not 100% accurate memory, but hey he got them from Nibelheim to Midgar just fine. Well, _maybe_ there had been a few 'detours' but hey, they made it. That had to count for something right?

"Not as much as you think Zack." Cloud's amused voice came from beside him.

Oops, did he say that out loud?

Ah well, it didn't matter. So maybe Cloud had strongly suggested to Aerith that they get a geography book from the library and maybe Cloud had shot down all his shameless attempts at cheap sexual gratification but Cloud was smiling and Aerith was smiling and dinner was bubbling happily on the stove.

Things couldn't get much better than that.

* * *

Turns out things could really get better than that. After spending the evening talking and laughing with his two favorite people in the world, the day was over and it was time for bed.

Like every other night, he finished cleaning up and walked to his room to find Cloud was already snuggled up in his bed. Unlike before though Cloud had his back to him. Flipping off the light he crawled into bed, and took Cloud into his arms. Whatever was bothering the blond, he could wait. The trip here had taught him patience if nothing else.

"Zack, about... Before at... The c-cliff, when you were... Um, what you said..." For a moment Zack didn't think Cloud was going to finish. The silence stretched on before Cloud turned in his arms and gently brushed his lips against Zack's. "I love you too."

At that, the blond rolled back over, or tried to but Zack wasn't going to let him hide. Not after that. Heart thrumming in his chest, he trapped the blond underneath him as he met those bright blue eyes, searching. Cloud met his gaze steadily, and Zack found his answer. Hand sifting through soft spikes, he angled Cloud's head up as his mouth came crashing against Cloud's in a desperate kiss. Gaia, it was better than he thought it would be.


End file.
